The Saiyan Shinigami Remake
by hallelujah I'm a bum
Summary: What would happen if Goku was trained by someone in the 13 Court squad instead of King Kai? How would this affect the world of Bleach and Dragon Ball? Read to find out This was adopted from a previous author hence, remake in the title. Rated T for safety. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody ajsammy8 here. I just wanted to let you know that this is a fanfiction that I adopted from VorticalFiveStudios. I want to thank her/him for this chance and am so excited to continue this. Also I have never adopted a story before so these first two chapters are from VorticalFiveStudios. After that they will be from me and me only so there might be some writing changes. Anyways here they are and enjoy**

"C'mon Kakarot!" The bald and muscular saiyan yelled at me. "Show us what you've got! We ain't got all day!"

I stared at him coldly but stayed silent. I was angrier then I had ever been before. Yamcha. Chiaotzu. Tien. Piccolo. Every one of them was dead. The only ones who were still alive were Krillin and Gohan. 'Dammit,' I thought. 'If ony I'd gotten here sooner, I could've saved them. I'm sorry guys. I didn't expect the saiyans to come two days early. We can't bring you back without the dragon balls, but at least I can avenge your deaths.'

"Are you gonna keep up waiting or are you gonna fight!?"

Nappa's yelling snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and said, "You want me?" I pulled out the badge my newest teacher gave me and held it out for everyone to see. They all looked at me with confusion. To them it was just a wooden badge with a skull on it. However, in reality, it was much more than that. I slapped it on my chest, and everyone watched in shock as my soul and living body separated. AS soon as my lifeless body hit the ground I shouted. "THEN COME AND GET ME!"

"W-what is this!? Vegeta! What are their power levels!?"

The smaller saiyan didn't say a thing as he pressed a button on the device attached to his ear. When it stopped beeping, he grunted. "The Kakarot on the ground no longer has an energy reading. However, the one that's still standing has a power level of 1,576. Pitiful."

"What? It's that low?" Darn! This won't be fun at all!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. This is only a fraction of my power. If you wish to see all of my power, then I shall allow you to see it!" I screamed as I began to release my spirit energy. A red aura surrounded me, almost as if I was on fire.

"The saiyan prince's expression immediately changed as hi power scanning device began beeping rapidly. "Unreal...6,000... 7,000... No, it's over 9..."

I stopped screaming and my aura disappeared. "V-Vegeta!" Nappa yelled. "What did you say his power level was!?"

With an annoyed expression, he took the device off his ear. "It's over 9,000 Nappa!" He yelled as he crushed the scouter in his hand.

"9,000!? No way, that's impossible! That can't be right!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you!" I yelled. "I'll have you know that I was trained to be a Soul Reaper for almost a year!"

"What?" Vegeta asked. "Soul Reaper?"

"I don't care what you trained to become! You'll still be dead by the end of this fight! You're nothing compared to me!" Nappa yelled.

"Hmph. You saiyans sure are prideful, aren't you? Well then, you'd better be ready to lose all that pride! Consider what happens..." I disappeared from everyone's sight using the flask step technique. Before they could realize what happened, I reappeared next to the giant saiyan, and cut his arm off with my zanpakuto. While he screamed in pain, I finished my sentence. "...To be poetic justice for what you did to Tien."

I know what you are all thinking. How could I, Goku, have become a Shinigami? Well, it's quite a tale to be honest. It all started when I died during my fight with Raditz...

ONE YEAR AGO

"Head captain Yamamoto," Kami said. I wasn't completely paying attention, to be honest. Kami just took me here for no reason right after I died. doesn't exactly make sense. We doesn't exactly make sense. Why didn't I just get taken to the afterlife? 'Cause this surely isn't it. It looks more like a house in town.

The old man in front of us looked up at us. "Kami," He said. "Why have you come?" You never come unless the world of the living is in grave danger."

"Hey, who's the old geezer?" I asked.

"Goku!" Kami screamed at me. Why was he so angry at me? "Do not speak to Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto that way! He is the head captain of all the death gods!"

"Death god? That's kind of ironic considering that with his age he looks like he's about to die. Hey! Mr. Yamamoto! Can I call you old man Yama?"

Kami face palmed. "Please forgive him, head captain. Goku isn't very bright."

"Is there any food around here? 'Cause I'm starving."

"Kami," Old man Yama said. "State your business here at once!"

Kami nodded. "Sir," He said. "The whole planet is in grave danger. Two powerful aliens, known as saiyans, are coming to Earth for the dragon balls. They will no doubt kill all the humans until and once, they have gained them. With that death toll, the amount of hollows would be beyond massive. Not only that but it will upset the balance between life and death. These saiyans are very strong. No doubt equal to a captain in terms of power, or maybe even stronger."

"The 13 Court Guard Squad are forbidden from attacking the living. We cannot do anything about this, and you should already know that."

"Yes, I do. And that is exactly why we need a new warrior. A soul reaper that doesn't have the same restrictions as the 13 Court Squad. A soul reaper who is both living and dead."

"Are you suggesting that the soul reapers give a human their power?" That is forbidden as well, may I remind you!"

"That isn't what I am implying at all. What I'm implying is giving soul reapers to an alien. What we need is a soul reaper who was dead, but gets revived by Shenron. However, that person must be able to transform at will."

"Exactly what are you saying, guardian of Earth?"

"...I want you to make Goku a Shinigami."


	2. Chapter 2

The saiyan named Nappa glanced at his severed arm, and then at Goku. "You bastard..."

"Don't act as though you don't deserve this. People like you sicken me. How can you kill others without feeling anything?"

"Shut up!" Nappa screamed as he tried to hit Goku with his one remaining fist. "I'm the commander-in-chief of the entire saiyan army! You're nothing compared to me!"

Goku simply hopped in the air and sen an axe-kick to Nappa's head, making the saiyan fall to the ground. "Now you're just dodging my question. Unlike what you just did in response to my attack."

"N-no... This is impossible!"

"It's not impossible. You just weren't prepared to face someone stronger than you."

"You're not stronger than me! You're the weak one!"

"Nappa, you idiot!" Vegeta yelled. "Calm down! You can't win if you're driven by rage alone!"

The larger saiyan huffed angrily. "Alright. Let's move on to round two. THis time I'll tear you apart, Kakarot!"

Goku pointed his Zanpakuto at his foe. "Make your move."

Nappa began to power up. As he did, the ground beneath him broke. Krillin and Gohan watched in horror. "What do you think of this!?"

Goku blankly stared at him. "Is that all?" He asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Why you... Don't you dare mock me!" He lifted his one remaining arm, creating a massive explosion below Goku. Before the explosion hit him, he took off into the air. Nappa followed him and the two began exchanging blows. However, while Nappa took damage, Goku took none. Soon Nappa had enough and decided to use his ultimate attack on the soul reaper: the break cannon.

Goku charged up his own energy beam to counter it. A giant dust cloud formed, and when it disappeared, it was revealed that the shinigami had no injuries. "That was a close call..." Goku said.

"This can't be happening... Nobody can survive that attack..."

"Alright, that's it!" Vegeta called out, causing the other two saiyans to look at him. "I've had enough! Nappa, you're done! it's my turn now!"

"B-but Vegeta..."

"Do you dare to question me Nappa?"

"N-no sir! I'm sorry!" He looked at Goku. "Well, our fights over. Prince Vegeta is going to enjoy killing you slowly Kakarot! He's the only one in the universe who can stop me from ending this right now. He's stronger and faster than me. You're gonna die." As he began to float down. Nappa wondered something to himself. "Now what can I do for fun?"

That's when he spotted Krillin and Gohan.

"I know!" He began to fly towards them.

Goku lifted a finger. "Bakudo #61, Rikujokoro!"

Six beams of light slammed into Nappa from all sides, rendering him immobile. He fell to the ground, landing next to Vegeta. "Damn you!" He screamed. "What did you do to me!? Why can't I move!?"

"It's a kido spell. The soul reapers use them all the time in combat. You won't be fighting anymore. Not until the spell wears off."

Vegeta smirked sadistically. "Well, there's only one thing that can fix you, Nappa." He grabbed his comrade's arm and threw him into the air.

"Vegeta!" He screeched. "What are you doing!?"

"Perhaps you won't be a disappointment when you're dead.!" He fired an energy beam at him.

AS the energy engulfed him, the saiyan screamed in pain and horror. "Vegeta! Why!?" Nappa's body disintegrated, leaving no traces of it behind.

As Vegeta laughed, Gohan and Krillin watched,me terrified. "H-how could he...?" Krillin wondered aloud.

"I thought they were friends!" Gohan said.

Vegeta looked at them. "Nappa was a weakling. He didn't deserve to live. So I decided to take his life away." He glanced at Goku. "Kakarot, you do not seemed to be surprised at all, unlike these two. Why is that?"

Goku sighed. "My teacher knows what our kind is like in every way. He told me you might do something like this. My teacher was once like you but he learned that the path he had chosen was one that would only lead to misery and eventually changed his ways. Despite his actions in his previous life, he was allowed to pass on to the soul society. I wonder... could you do the same?"

"What are you babbling about?" Vegeta demanded.

"Never mind. Would you mind if we fought someplace else?"

"Fine. Let's go." Vegeta answered and they flew away from civilization. The whole time Vegeta wondered who Goku trained with.

ONE YEAR AGO

(Goku POV)

I looked down at myself. I was given one of the standard issue soul reaper uniforms, and was now wearing i. the clothes were very comfy and roomy. Even though I would have preferred my gi, this was an acceptable temporary replacement. They even had the symbol from my gi on the back of this, and I got to keep my weighted clothes. What did they call this uniform? Oh year! A shihakusho.

Anyways, another soul reaper was bringing me to where my new teacher lived. I can't wait to met him! Hopefully he's strong! We stopped walking when we reached a certain door. "Goku," the soul reaper said to me. I believe he told me his name was Izuru? Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was his name. "The one who will be training you is a Lieutenant like me. He had to take some time out of his busy schedule to do this. So please have some respect for him."

"Don't worry Izuru. I'll be as respectful as possible."

"Good. I hope so." He knocked on the door.

"Who is it and what do you want?" Someone answered. Strange. Why does he sound so... Familiar?

"It's lieutenant Izuru Kira from squad 3. I have brought the shinigami you will be training."

I heard a sigh on the other side of the door. "Fine. I'll be right there."

It was only a minute before the door opened and I saw my new teacher. He was... Was I looking into a mirror? This person looked exactly like me! Well, almost exactly like me.

The man closed his eyes and smirked. "So it is true. It's been a very long time since we last saw each other, Kakarot."

My eyes widened. Kakarot. That was my saiyan name. How did this person know my saiyan name?

"Do you two know each other?" Izuru asked.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "How do you know my saiyan name?"

"So you don't remember me? Well, most people wouldn't remember someone they met when they were an infant. My name is Bardock, co-lieutenant of squad 11. I am your father."

Okay here is chapter 2. I made some slight changes to this chapter from what the original and I actually got permission from her to do it. After this everything will come from me. Anyways enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

GOKU'S POV

"What!" I exclaimed looking at the man in front of me. It really was like looking at a mirror. "You're my father."

"Well, yes. I am." Bardock crossed his arms and looked at me. "I must admit, the shihakusho doesn't really suit you does it?"

I looked down at myself. "I don't know I think it looks cool."

"Hmph. Well, come on inside. We'll begin now." Bardock said and I looked at him.

"Um, before we start." I paused not sure if what I wanted to say could be considered rude.

"Yes?"

"Can I get something to eat? I'm starving."

My father laughed. "I see that you have my stomach. Come in we'll eat first then start."

"Great!" I grinned and followed him inside. "Bye Izuru!" I waved and he disappeared.

"Now." Bardock said as we sat down and food was placed before us. "What exactly are you here for? All I was told is to train you in the ways of a Shinigami."

I started to tell him but he held his hand up. "Never mind. I won't be able to understand you with you mouth full."

"Thanks." I said around the food. and swallowed. "This is good."

My father grinned at me and began to eat. He ate even more than me. Which was obvious from the pile of plates that were left when we finished.

"It's been a long time since I had someone keep up with me while eating." Bardock said rubbing his stomach.

I grinned at him. "I've never had someone beat me before."

"Now, why are you here."

So I told him. I explained how Raditz came to Earth and threatened to kill my son Gohan if I didn't kill a hundred humans. I of course didn't want to do that so Piccolo, my old enemy, and I teamed up to kill my brother. It ended with me holding Raditz down and Piccolo firing his Special Beam Cannon, killing both of us. However, two more saiyans were coming to the world to get the dragon balls. When I finished I looked down and clenched my fists.

"Dammit," I growled. "I thought that by sacrificing myself the world would be safe but it's not. And now I'm stuck here."

"Calm down." Bardock said and I looked at my father. "Yes you're stuck here but you won't be staying here. You will have time to train and grow stronger. Your friends will train so that they can help you. Your sacrifice wasn't worthless."

I looked at my father in surprise. It was usually me that gave the moral encouragement. It felt good being told it for a change.

"Right. Let's start then." I said and stood up.

 **Hi everyone here is the third chapter and it all came from me so the writing format might be slightly different from one and two. I'm really sorry that this was so short but after this they should get longer. I also posted the squads in the 13 Court Guard so that you can keep track. They are as close to the original as possible but because of the agreement I made with the original author, I had to make some slight changes. (I'm actually okay with these changes and you'll see why later in the chapters.) Anyways please read and review. It means a lot to me and really encourages me to work on it.**

 **Squad 1**

Captain- Yamamoto

Lieutenant-Sasakibe

 **Squad 2**

Captain- Soi Fon

Lieutenant-Omaeda

 **Squad 3**

Captain-Isshin Kurosaki

Lieutenant-Izuru Kira

 **Squad 4**

Captain-Unohana

Lieutenant-Kotetsu

 **Squad 5**

Captain-Aizen

Lieutenant-Momo Hinamori

 **Squad 6**

Captain-Byakuya

Lieutenant-Ginjirō Shirogan **e**

 **Squad 7**

Captain-Komamura

Lieutenant-Iba

 **Squad 8**

Captain-Kyoraku

Lieutenant-Nanao

 **Squad 9**

Captain-Tosen

Lieutenant-Hisagi

 **Squad 10**

Captain-Toshiro

Lieutenant-Rangiku

 **Squad 11**

Captain- Kenpachi

Lieutenant-Yachiru

Co-Lieutenant- Bardock

3rd Seat - Gin Ichimaru

 **Squad 12**

Captain-Mayuri

Lieutenant-Nemu

 **Squad 13**

Captain-Ukitake

Lieutenant- Kaien Shiba


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You're hands are too close together!" Bardock called as I swung the sword. "Spread them apart a bit."

Growling in annoyance, I did as I was told and swung again. I wasn't used to this, I mean I was trained to use my fists, not a sword.

"That's to far down. You need to stop the sword when it is level not pointing to the ground."

"Okay, okay." I said and tried again.

"Better." He answered. " Now try and upward stroke."

After a while my father finally nodded. "Good, you're improving quite fast my son. It usually takes quite longer to control a zanpakuto like you do."

I placed the sword back in it's sheath. "Really? I feel like I'm not getting anywhere since you are correcting me so much."

The lieutenant nodded slightly "I am but it's because I need you to learn the basics as fast as possible so we can build your spiritual before the saiyans get to Earth."

"Are they that strong?"

"Yes, they're nearly as strong as the captains."

"Really?" I looked at him confused. "They didn't seem that strong, unless, where they hiding their power?"

"Yes, what you felt was only a small fraction of their power."

"Wow," I gazed at my father with round eyes. "Which ones the strongest?"

"Currently?" He thought about it. "Besides Yamamoto who would kill you in two seconds, I would say my captain, Kenpachi, and no." He finished and looked at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean no you can't fight him."

"Why not?" I was practically whining at that point.

"Because he's too much like a saiyan. He craves for fights and blood. You might live but it's not likely."

"Amazing." I whispered and sat down. "When I die for real, I have got to fight them."

My father laughed. " You would love to be in squad 11. You'll find plenty of people to fight."

"I bet. What did you mean your captain is like a saiyan?"

Bardock sighed and told me about Saiyans.

##########

"So that's what we're like." I said looking at the man who told me everything he did in life. "So how did you end up here? Isn't there a hell?"

"There is but I guess that me sacrificing my life for my people allowed me a chance here." He shrugged. "Or maybe I was lucky."

"That's right you were there when the world was destroyed. What happened?"

The saiyan looked into the sky. "A man destroyed the world. Other than that you don't need to know. If you're like me you'll try to fight him and you aren't ready for that yet."

I sighed. "Fine."

"Good now lets practice some more."

I groaned and picked up my sword.

"I know, I prefer fists as well." A voice said and I looked up in surprise.

"Did you hear that?" I asked

"What?"

"That voice it was a voice in my mind." I answered

"That was your zanpakuto. This means you are beginning to hear it." My father told me and I looked at the sword.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Finally you can hear me. I have called to you for a long time. My name is…"

 **Ha ha ha. Cliff hanger. I actually would have given the name but I don't have one yet so please wait a little longer. Sorry. Okay please review, it might make me put in the name faster.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

PRESENT TIME

(Goku's POV)

"Is this far enough?" The saiyan prince asked as he landed on a rock.

"Yeah. This is fine." I answered and landed on one across from him.

"Kakarot I have a proposition for you. I'm only going to say it once so listen carefully."Vegeta said." I Vegeta, prince of all saiyans, would like to offer you, Kakarot, the opportunity to stand beside me in this conquest. With Nappa gone, I could use a good man."

He paused a moment to let it sink in.

"Think about it, we would rule the planets. You could have anything you desire. No one in the universe could touch us. Nothing would be out of your grasp. Well? What do you say Kakarot"

I looked at him passively "I have everything I want right here on earth. So I will have to say no thanks." I grinned slightly. "Besides I see how you treat your partners. Not much job security."

That made the saiyan laugh lightly. "Very well. You had your chance."

Vegeta crouched down in a fighting stance and I did the same. I didn't want to unsheath my zanpakuto yet.. Without moving, we stared into each others eyes. Waiting for the other to attack. I heard a rock shift then fall and I jumped to attack. Landing right in front of Vegeta, I moved to punch him but he blocked with his arm so I tried again with my other. We moved at blinding speed as I punched and he blocked but the whole time Vegeta smiled as if it was a game to him Finally he moved to punch me and I dodged, following with a kick to his legs. Seeing the kick coming, Vegeta jumped up and away, flying at a great speed which caused me to chase after him. Suddenly Vegeta pushed against one of the large pillars of rock and came racing to me. Without a thought I reached to the side and drew my zanpakuto, placing it in front of me so that if he got closer he would be skewered. As if he knew it was coming, Vegeta changed course and flew past me laughing as he went.

"Is that the best you've got?" Vegeta asked. "I thought you would do much better than this." The saiyan laughed again and I turned to slice him. But he merely stepped back and grinned at me. "I'm very disappointed."

"We'll see." I told him and let loose a burst of speed, standing behind him, lifted my zanpakuto and swung at his neck but Vegeta was fast enough to dodge suddenly appearing a few feet away.

"What was that!" The saiyan exclaimed. "Explain this Kakarot!"

"It's called the flash step. Only soul reapers can use it." I grinned. "My master taught me how to use it."

Vegeta stared at me for a bit then began laughing. "Fantastic. This will prove to be a great fight. Don't hold back Kakarot because neither will I!"

Suddenly the sky began to go dark and thunder rumbled. "Now witness a saiyan prince's power!" Vegeta proclaimed and started yelling.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah!"

I watched in surprise as Vegeta's muscles bulked and I felt his power level rise. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought it was going to be." I thought as the ground shook and and the rocks below us cracked.

When Vegeta stopped he didn't even give me time to feel his power level before disappearing, only to reappear and kick my back. I gasped in pain and flew forward only to have Vegeta stop me by kicking my stomach.

"This is back," I thought as the saiyan prince used me like a punching bag. "I can't keep up with him."

"Call out my name." A voice said. "Let me help."

"Alright." I answered and used the flash step to get away from Vegeta.

Once safely away, I grabbed my zanpakuto with both my hands and roared. "Protect! Burasunakkuru." There was a large poof of smoke and I reappeared while wearing large brass knuckles that were actually made of steel on my hands. I grinned happily at Vegeta.

"Alright I'm ready now come at me." I shouted and raced at him excited to see what came next.

 **Finally I was able to post this. I'm sorry it took so long but I was trying to decide a name for Goku's zanpakuto. I finally came up with this one and in case you are wondering it means "Brass Knuckles." I know this is simple but the bankai name will be better. I actually already have it figured out so I won't be stuck next time. Also Japanese isn't my native nor my second tongue so I used google translate to figure these out. If it's wrong PLEASE let me know. I would hate to have written something offensive instead. Also please review. It means a lot to me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

VEGETA's POV

" _I don't understand."_ I thought as a cloud of smoke covered Kakarot and then it cleared for me to see him again. His sword was gone and in it's place were brass knuckles that appeared to be made of some kind of steel. The steel bloomed over his fists like a shell and went half-way up his arms.

"Now come at me!" Kakarot shouted and raced towards me.

" _So fast."_ I thought and was barely able to block his punch. The shock ran through my body and my arm went numb. " _I don't understand. He wasn't this strong before."_

My eyes grew large as he swung andain and I jumped away. " _Could it be he was holding back before? No, it's more like he got desperate and is using something he really didn't want to."_

Growling in anger I lifted my fist and punched Kakarot in the face, sending him flying.

"This just isn't possible. I am the prince of all saiyans. I cannot allow anyone else to be stronger than me." I saw Kakarot fly towards me and I grinned.

"Get ready Kakarot!" I shouted and he stopped. "I haven't even begun to fight."

I opened my hand and let my power gather. "It's a bummer that you got rid of your tail. If you had known the true power of it and the moon you might not have destroyed it."

"What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"Don't play dense Kakarot! I know that the moon is gone. Us saiyans need it to release our true power but not all planets have one. So we created a way to make an artificial moon." An orb of light appeared in my hand and I threw it up. The orb exploded and created an even larger circle of light.

Kakarot and I stood there without saying a word and then I felt myself change. The pain was indescribable as I roared allowing my body to get larger and fur began to sprout all over my body. When I finished I charged at Kakarot. It was time to end this fight.

GOHAN's POV

"Don't worry Gohan we're almost there." Krillin said as we flew towards. "Can you make it?"

"Yeah, I can tell we're getting close now." I answered. Krillin looked back at me then froze. "What is it?"

"I don't think that light was there before." He answered and I turned to look to .

"I wonder what it is." I said then began to feel a sense of dread in my gut.

"Where are you going Gohan?" Krillin asked.

"I need to go back there." I said as I started to float towards the light. "My dad needs me."

"No Gohan. We need to get back to your mother. Goku has gotten through a lot of fights and made it out alive. This time's no different."

"No!" I shouted and looked at him. "This time it's different I can tell."

I looked back at the light then returned my gaze to Krillin. "I'm going back." I said and shot towards the light.

"HUH! Gohan!" I heard Krillin shout then follow behind me. "This is a bad idea."

"I'm coming dad." I thought as we raced towards him. "Just hold on."

 **Here's chapter six. I'm sorry these are always so short but they just seem to end up that way. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

GOKU'S POV

I gazed in horror as Vegeta grew into a large black ape. He was taller than any of the dragons we had on our world and I felt his power get even larger. "This is a power of a saiyan?" I exclaimed. "I had this power? Why didn't anybody tell me?" I stood there in shock not even remembering that I was in the middle of the battle. "That means it was me who destroyed the stadium and… I am the one who killed my grandpa." I felt my body crumble. "I am so sorry grandpa but I'll try to make it up to you right here and now, by defeating him."

"I would like to see you try." Vegeta countered and attacked.

I jumped to the side, avoiding the giant foot coming at me and raced away from him. The monkey only laughed and chased after me.

" _Dammit."_ I thought as I raced away. " _How am I supposed to beat him?"_

"You can run!" Vegeta proclaimed as I hid behind a rock. "But you can't hide." Then he punched through the rock and sent me flying.

" _What are you doing?" A voice demanded. "Why do you run?"_

" _Burasunakkuru."_ I answered in surprise. " _He's just so strong."_

" _That's never stopped you before. You have fought people stronger than you countless of times. Why should now be a difference? Because he's big?"_

Vegeta moved to step on me and I jumped away.

" _Goku, even that shouldn't be the problem. Once Piccolo grew to become large. So again I ask. Why do you run."_

" _I don't know."_ I answered honestly. " _But no more."_ And I turned around to attack.

"That's the spirit Kakarot!" Vegeta proclaimed. "Attack me with everything you have." and then he slammed me into one of the rock pillars.

"Gah!" I screamed and lifted my hands to my head and spread my fingers. "Solar flare!" I shouted and closed my eyes, blinding the saiyan prince.

"Raaar!" Vegeta screamed and let me go, allowing me to race towards him and attack.

"Stop it you fly!" He screamed as I kicked and punched his whole body and he swung wildly trying to get me away. "Where are you?"

I moved to kick him in the face and the next thing I knew, Vegeta opened his mouth and blasted me with a beam of energy.

"Raaaa!" I screamed and went flying.

VEGETA'S POV

"Is that all you got!" I shouted after I shot the beam at Kakarot. "Is this all it takes to destroy you?" I looked quickly throughout the clearing without seeing his body. Then I heard something gasp ahead of me.

"So you are alive." I said and walked towards him.

"I didn't think he would be this strong." I heard him say.

"Well you don't look to good." I said and pressed my foot on him so only his head and arms were visible. Watching in glee as Kakarot screamed I pressed down harder. "Now that your legs are smashed you won't be able to run from me anymore." I stepped away and watched as he gasped for breath.

"I must admit that you have been an interesting opponent Kakarot but this battle is over."

"I just can't believe this is it." I heard him whisper. "I got to fight with all my strength but it still wasn't enough. I still have to try though."

"This is the end Kakarot!" I shouted and moved to jab on of my fingers into his chest but at the very last minute he screamed and blasted a beam of light into my eye.

GOKU'S POV  
"That was it." I whispered as Vegeta screamed in pain. "That was the last of my energy. Once he recovers I'm done for. Hopefully it will take long enough where I can gather more."

I watched as Vegeta held his face trying to calm himself down and when he did he turned to me. "What have you done to my face Kakarot?" He screamed at me. "You will pay for this." Then he grabbed my like a kid would with his toy and began to squeeze. I screamed against my will as the presser on my body increased and I felt my bones crack. That was all I could do. My energy was gone and I couldn't move I could only hope that I would die quickly and that the earth would be spared. Suddenly Vegeta stopped and I watched him look around.

"Show yourself!" He shouted into the air. "I know you're here."

"Over here." A voice shouted and Vegeta turned to face it.

"Gohan." I thought as I gazed weakly at my son. "What are you doing run away!"

"Put my dad now right now!" He shouted.

"Sure but only in pieces." Vegeta answered and began to laugh. "So what piece do you want first?"

"Put him down!" Gohan shouted again but Vegeta ignored him instead he jumped high into the air avoiding a spinning circle of light.

"Oh man." Krillin said and shook in fear. "I missed."

"Did you really think you could sneak up on me?" The saiyan prince asked as he turned to face my friend. "Did you really think it would work? Just wait once I'm done with Kakarot I'm coming for both of you next."

Vegeta put his other hand on top of me and began to squeeze again except now I was to tired to even scream.

I listened in intense pain as Vegeta squeezed me and then he suddenly stopped. I felt his whole body shake and then his power level began to decrease.

"Impossible," He said. "Who did this to me? Who cut off my tail! I'll kill him!" Vegeta let go of me and I fell to the ground like the dead. I was simply to weak to move. I began to worry. Even with Vegeta's tail gone, he was too strong for Gohan and Krillin. There was only one thing to do.

 **Hey everybody here's another chapter and it actually ended up pretty long. I hope you enjoyed it and with tell me what you think. If there is anything that doesn't seem to quite fit then let me know so I can fix it or explain to you why it's like that. Anyways please review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

KRILLIN'S POV

"What? Yajirobe!" I exclaimed as I watched our old friend cut off the saiyan's tail and run for cover. "He did it."

We all watched in amazement as the large monkey shrank down till he was back to normal and the saiyan was gasping from pain.

"I'm going to kill every last one of you." He roared at us and I flinched.

"I thought that if we cut off his tail he would be done but it's more like we made him angry." I whispered in surprise.

"I'm going to kill you all. Starting with you." I focused on the saiyan again to see him attack Gohan.

"Gohan! Run!" I shouted but it was too late. Vegeta had already attacked, punching Gohan in the stomach and making him fall to the ground.

"Come on. I know you have more power than that." He said as he pressed Gohan's face into the ground with his foot. "Fight."

I roared in anger as I raced towards the two only to be thrown back.

"Don't worry bald one. You're next." He told me and I grasped my arm.

"Leave my friends alone!" Gohan yelled and I looked up to see him attack Vegeta.

"I can't believe it." I said. "He's holding his own."

"Krillin."

I turned to see Goku only a few feet away from me.

"Krillin come here. I need to give you something." I moved slowly towards him while holding my broken arm.

"I'm sorry Goku but I don't think anything you give me can help." I told him. "My arm won't move."

"That's okay. You only need one. I need you to take Burasunakkuru. The brass knuckles. Put one of them on your good hand. Please."

"If you say so." I said and grabbed one of the metal contraptions on his hand and pulled it off.

"Burasunakkuru is a zanpakuto. They, in a sense, are the manifestation of a soul reapers power. Normally one can't share their zanpakuto in shikai state with another but Burasunakkuru is different. He is a protector so if I give him to someone freely he will guide and protect you."

I put the zanpakuto on and gasped in surprise. "What is this energy."

"Focus Krillin, I need you to focus that energy and compress it into your hand."

"I'll try." I answered and closed my eyes.

"Tune everything out. Me, Gohan, Vegeta, the whole world until all you can sense is the energy. When you do that, Push it all into the hand with Bursunakkuru on and hold it there."

I nodded without really hearing what he said. All I could sense was the energy that was Goku but wasn't. Finally I was able to grab hold of it and push it to my hand.

"I did it!" I exclaimed as I stared at my glowing hand. "Now what?"

Goku gasped weakly. "You need to hit him with all of you strength. It should be enough to beat him but even if it's not it's our last hope."

"How do I know when it's the right time?"

"Burasunakkuru will tell you. Now hurry."

"Whatever you say Goku." I answered and jumped onto a rock pile. "This should be a good vantage point."

I looked out in front of me and was surprised to see Gohan's back pressed against a rock pile in front of me.

" _Listen to me, Krillin was it? Krillin once you see Vegeta's back facing you I want you to punch in his direction. That motion will send a wave of energy that is hopefully enough to destroy him."_ I decided that I didn't have enough time to worry about my sanity so I just nodded.

"Alright. I'll wait."

GOHAN'S POV

"I'm disappointed." Vegeta said as he floated towards me while I leaned against the rock gasping for breath. "I thought you would be more of a challenge. Now die."

As Vegeta moved to kill me I watched as a beam of red light flew towards us.

"Come on! Hit!" I heard Krillin yell and Vegeta jumped out of the way.

"Gah!" I screamed as the beam raced towards me.

" _Gohan! I need you to bounce that light back. I promise it won't hurt you."_ I looked at my dad.

"Okay." I told him and held out my hands like a barrier. The force of the light pushed me back but my dad was right. It didn't hurt. Instead I watched as it flew away and at Vegeta.

"What!" I heard him exclaim. "Nooo!" The light enveloped him and then he was gone.

"Yes it worked!" Krillin shouted and raced towards Dad. "Goku it worked."

I moved to stand next to him in time to hear him say. "That's good."

"You have to admit though you don't look good Goku." Krillin grinned.

"Yeah, I'm going to be sore for a while but that's okay. It could have been worse."

"That's true. You could have been the alien." Krillin joked and we all laughed. Suddenly we heard a whistling noise and we looked up to see the alien falling towards us then hit the ground with a bang.

"He's still alive!" I said in surprise.

"Looks like it." Krillin said and moved slowly towards him.

"That attack." Vegeta gasped weakly. "It almost destroyed me. I need to get away, recover." The saiyan then reached into his vest and pulled out a remote that somehow survived the fight. After pressing some buttons, his hands fell to the ground and he lay there weakly.

" _What is he doing?"_ I thought in wonder.

"Krillin! You need to stop him!" I looked to my left to see Yajirobe standing there in anger. "He's going to get away!"

Sure enough we watched as a small speck flew across the sky and a large sphere landed next to Vegeta.

"His space ship." I gasped as the door opened and Vegeta slowly got into it.

"No." Krillin growled and stood at the opening. "I won't let you leave alive, not after all of the deaths you've taken." I watched in surprise as Krillin lifted his fist, the metal gleaming in the light and he swung.

" _No Krillin!"_ A voice shouted in all of our heads. " _Don't do it!"_

Krillin froze and looked at us. "But Goku! he killed so many people. Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo and so many others. We can't let him live."

" _No, show him mercy. Show him that there is another way. We were able to change Piccolo, why not him?"_

I sat next to my father as I watched Krillin struggle against himself. Finally he lowered his arm to his side. "Fine. I guess that since you saved the world so many times you deserve to ask of this."

" _Thank you my friend."_

"Ha ha ha." Vegeta chuckled lightly as the spaceship closed. "I'll return stronger than ever and when you ask me for mercy, I shall kill you." The door closed and he flew away.

 **Hey everyone here is the next chapter. I know I just published the last one but I was on a role so I decided to post this one while I was at it. Anyways tell me what you think and what ever improvements need to be made.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

GOKU'S POV

I watched sadly as Vegeta left our planet. He was so strong and proud, I wished that he would become a good guy because he would have made a great sparring partner but it looked like it wasn't going to happen.

"Well at least he's gone for now." Krillin said as he moved towards us.

"Yeah and when he comes back we'll be waiting." I answered. "Also, can you give me back Burasunakkuru? I'm getting a little restless."

"Sure thing Goku." He answered and took off the metal knuckles.

"Thanks." I gave them a weak grin and sighed. "I need to get back to my body before someone finds it but I can't even move."

"And I don't think we can carry you." Krillin answered. "But man Goku, you're a mess."

"Yeah, he roughed me up quite a bit. Thank's for coming."

"Hey don't thank me it was your son who raced to save you. I just followed."

"Was it you who cut off his tail?" I asked.

"No, Yajirobe did it. He raced out suddenly then ran away once he cut it off. He's probably hiding somewhere in the rocks."  
"I am not." An annoyed voice exclaimed as the one accused stepped out into the open. "I was waiting for my next opening to attack from the shadows."

"From the shadows all right." Krillin grumbled the looked at my friend intently. "Maybe you can help."

####

We flew slowly through the sky as Yajirobe carried me and Gohan and Krillin followed behind.

"There." I told him and we descended to where my body was. "I am so excited to get back into my Gi. It's just not the same without it."

"This just feels weird." Yajirobe answers. "I'm holding you but you're over there."

"Don't think too hard about it." Krillin advised.

"Just put me over my body and drop me in."

"Wait what?" Krillin exclaimed. "You'll crush yourself!"

"No I won't now hurry, I feel Chi-Chi and the others coming. She doesn't need to see a dead body."

"Alright alright stop yelling at me." Yajirobe cut in and dropped me into my body.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" I exclaimed as I re-entered my body and the wounds appeared.

"Goku! What's wrong!" Krillin asked and knelt next to me. I prepared to answer but suddenly a helicopter flew towards us and blew away my words.

"Goku! Gohan!" Chi-Chi yelled out of the helicopter door. "You're okay!"

"Mom!" Gohan yelled and waved as they landed next to us.

"Oh my baby! Chi-Chi exclaimed as she ran to us.

"Hi honey." I said weakly but she ignored me.

"Are you okay Gohan? You aren't hurt are you?"

"Not really but dad is though."

"Who cares about him. We need to get you home to study."

"Uh Chi-Chi. We really need to take your husband to the hospital."

"Then take him." My wife looked at our son. "And we should probably have you looked at. Bulma we're leaving."

"Alright, alright." I heard my friend grumble in the copter. "Get them in here."

"I'm going to see if Korin has some more sensu beans." Yojirobe said and pulled out a capsule.

"Good thinking. We'll see you at the hospital." Krillin answered and got into the helicopter. Chi-Chi followed carrying me and Gohan helping.

When we got in the copter, Bulma turned to look at us. "Where's Yamcha?"

I opened my mouth to answer but Krillin beat me to it. "He didn't make it. None of them did, we're all that's left."

"You're all that's left?" She asked as if she didn't quite hear it.

"I'm sorry Bulma." He answered and she turned back around. "Where's the bodies?"

"Come with me. I'll show you."

"No, Bulma, you stay here. I'll go with Krillin." Master Roshi said and squeezed her shoulder. "You just try to center yourself."

"Wow," I thought. "Even Master Roshi can be wise."

"We have some capsules you can put them in. That will make it easier to travel." Bulma whispered and handed them to him. "Use them."

Roshi squeezed her shoulder again and followed Krillin out.

"No Goku, you sleep. It's obvious that you're hurt really bad, honestly it's a wonder that you survived let alone stayed consious." Chi-Chi ordered.

"Maybe I'm lucky." I answered and closed my eyes. I was tired after all.

 **Another chapter come and gone. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you at the next one**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Krillin's POV

It was a sober trip as we flew to the nearest working hospital. Goku lay in the back, somehow getting worse by the minute, Chi-Chi was making Gohan study while pointedly ignoring Goku and Bulma sat in the pilot seat crying silently. I almost wanted to bring Yamcha back with the dragon balls just so I could kill him again for making her cry but Piccolo was gone and that meant Kami was gone to. Suddenly a thought came to me.

"Hey I have an idea on how to bring the guys back." I said while looking at my hands.

"What do you mean? The dragon balls are gone." Roshi asked.

"Well, when we were fighting those saiyans, Vegeta called Piccolo a weird name… I think he called him a Namek. Then Vegeta said that they could go to another planet that had dragonballs as well. What if we went there? To the Namekian planet? If we do we could probably bring them back."

"Yeah and if we wish Piccolo back first then the dragon balls will return here." Gohan exclaimed but put his nose back in his book when Chi-Chi glared at him.

"That's a great idea!"

"Hold on guys. That may be a great idea but do you know where the planet is?" Bulma scolded and I hung my head.

"No."

"I know where it is." A voice said and we turned to see a man in the same outfit that Goku wore as he fought Vegeta standing next to my friend.

"Captain Shiba." Goku exclaimed and tried to get up.

"Lie down Goku, son of Bardock. You need to gain your strength as quickly as possible."

"Thank you." Goku answered and relaxed.

"Wait, who are you?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry about that, my names Isshin Shiba, I'm a captain in the 13 court guard squad but just call me Isshin." The man scratched his head as he laughed.

"Mr. Isshin, do you really know where planet Namek is?" Gohan asked.

"Yes I do. I went there once many years back to collect souls. The had a horrible climate shift on their planet that almost destroyed their entire species. This is about a hundred left though."  
"Then they might have dragon balls then! Great!"

"No, not great." Bulma glared at me. "Think about it, that's a hundred Piccolo's to fight."

"You don't have to worry, Nameks are very peaceful creatures and very very few become as dark as Piccolo was. Would you like the location?" Isshin asked?

"Yes." Bulma exclaimed. "Roshi take the wheel."

"Alright it's in the Ternary star system located at coordinates 9045XY."

"Wait I know those coordinates." She answered and pulled out a calculator from somewhere.

"Well, I better go. Goku you won't see me for a while and your father or another shinigami might come looking for me. I have somewhere I need to be and the others can't know and that means neither can you. They will ask you if you know where I am and lying isn't your strong suite."

"Can you at least tell me why?" Goku asked.

"I messed someone's life up and I need to fix it. That's the best I can tell you."

Goku nodded. "Alright. I'll see you when the time comes then."

"Farewell all of you and I wish you the best of luck. Oh and don't worry about your friends. They're in the Soul Society." Isshin said then disappeared.

"Goku what did he mean by your father coming? And what's the Soul Society" I asked.

"Oh, the Soul Society is where you go when you die and my dad trained me while I was there." He answered.

"What!"

"Yeah strange isn't it. He's really strong and really strict. It was some of the best training I ever had."

"Uh guys we have a problem." A voice cut in.

"What is it Bulma?"

"Well, those coordinates that Isshin gave us, even if we travel with the capsule corps fastest space ship it will take us at least 4,339 years to reach it. And that's only on the way there."

"What about the spaceship the saiyans came in?" Goku asked then winced as another bone cracked.

"I thought Vegeta flew off with it."

"He did but it was so small that I'm sure that the other guy came in another one so if we get that we could probably get to Planet Namek much faster."

"But we don't know where it is." She argued.

"We don't need to. Vegeta left this behind and I'm sure that it controls the ships." I answered and handed her the remote, allowing her to gaze at it lovingly and try to decipher it.

"So we can bring them back!" Bulma shouted and began dancing around. "We'll get to see Yamcha again."

"Now all we need to do is beat the Saiyans there." I thought and clenched my fists. "No pressure whatsoever."

 **I finally got this one finished. I'm sorry I took so long in finishing this chapter, I have just been very busy with work and callings... It's been very stressful but at least this one is finished. I'll try to send these out faster but I can't make any promises. I also made some slight adjustments to it thanks to Jewlbunny for reminding me that i needed to add them.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

GOHAN'S POV

I sat on my bed as quiet as possible as they wheeled in Dad. He was in some cocoon like machine so that he wouldn't move.

"Gohan." My mother warned when she saw me looking up again so I put my nose back in my book.

"Hey son." Dad said as they hooked up the machine. "How are you?"

"Goku, leave our son alone. He's studying right now. Thanks to Piccolo, Gohan has a lot of catching up to do." Chi-Chi warned.

"I'm okay dad." I said rebelliously and went back to my studying.

"We both are Goku, and I can't understand why you're asking. I mean you're more beat up than the rest of us combined." Krillin said as he sat in a chair. "To be honest you look worse then when we picked you up."

My dad laughed lightly. "Yeah well the thing is that when my soul returns to my body, the damage is amplified. It just takes a while for it to show."

"What do you mean your soul returning to your body!" Chi-Chi screeched. "It's not like you were dead while you fought the alien. Right?"

"Sort of. I learned this cool trick while I was in the Soul Society that allows me to separate my soul from my body. I'm not really dead, my body just looks like it."

At that moment the door burst open and Bulma stood in the opening.

"I got it!" She exclaimed as she grabbed the tv remote. "I figured out how to use the remote and I even found out where the spaceship is."

She pointed the remote to the tv and pressed a button, showing a news report of a small spaceship being studied by a bunch of scientists. "Okay now watch." She said and pressed a button on the remote for the ship. Suddenly there was a large bang and the saiyans ship exploded. Everyone stared with shock on their faces.

"Now look what you did Bulma." Krillin scolded. "How are we supposed to get to Namek now?"

Bulma started pacing. "There has to be another way. Think Bulma."

"Maybe we should ask mr popo. See what he thinks." Krillin cut in.

"Mr. Popo?" Bulma asked and looked behind her to see a large black man standing out the window.

"Hi." He said and Bulma fell to the ground. "I heard you were looking for a spaceship."

"Yeah, do you know where one is?" Krillin asked as he leaned out the window.

"I might. I think it's a spaceship but I'm not sure. I only know that it's not from this world. If you want I can take one of you there to look at it."

Everyone looked at Bulma.

"You better go." I told her. "You know more about spaceships than any of us."

She looked at Mr. Popo for a moment then nodded. "Okay."

The next thing we knew, she was on the flying carpet Mr. Popo stood on and flew away.

##########

A few hours later, Krillin ran up as I worked on my homework.

"Hey, Bulma's back with the spaceship. She say's that they flew to Jupiter and back."

"Really!" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. She thinks that in a few days it will be up and running."

"It should but the problem is that I don't want to go alone."

Krillin jumped and turned around to see Bulma standing behind him with her hands on her hips.

"So someone needs to come with."

"Time alone with Bulma?" We all heard Roshi whisper. "Sign me up."

"I'd rather be dead." She roared and whacked him on the head.

"I guess I'll go." Krillin volunteered. "After all I'm the least beat up."

"I want to go to." I cut in and put my book down.

"What was that sweety?" Mom asked as she moved to sit next to me.

I clenched my fists and looked at her. "I want to go with. If it means we can bring Piccolo back then I want to help."

"Out of the question." She countered. "You already missed a year of studying there is no way I am letting you miss another day."

"But mom."  
"No buts Gohan! Like I always tell you and your father you are going to be a great scholar.

"I'm going Mom and you can't stop me!" I yelled and she jumped away.

Everyone in the room stared at me in surprise as I continued to look at my hands.

"Good for you Gohan." I finally hear and look into my smiling dad's face.

"Thanks daddy." And I grin back.

 **Hah! Another chapter is done. I finally got off of my sorry but and worked on some of the stories I haven't touched for a bit. I want to apologize for that and promise to be better at working on these. It's just that almost all of my time goes to work and beta reading other people stories. Anyways please review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

GOKU'S POV

"Wow! It's huge!" I exclaimed as I entered the spaceship Bulma's dad was making. "Was this really the ship I arrived in as a baby?"

"Not exactly," Bulma's dad answered. "You see that spaceship was so beat up that almost none of it was usable, I pretty much had to start from scratch."

"Amazing." I murmured and wandered around.

"Down there is the bedroom and kitchen, I think I filled it with enough food. There's also a shower for you as well."

"What about the training equipment?"

"That's all done to. You see that pillar in the middle? There's some buttons on it and you can use it to change the gravity in the ship."

"How much longer until it's ready to fly?" I asked.

"Oh, it can fly now. It's just missing the coffee machine."

"That's it!" I screamed. "I don't need that!"

"Are you sure? I mean what if you wake up one day and you have the sudden urge to drink some coffee?"

"I don't need it! I need to leave for Namek now!" I was practically dancing in place

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Fine." He said and got off. "Just push the button in front of the seat. That will send the ship straight for Namek."

Before all of his words were out, I was already flying away.

"Okay, so the Soul Society's gravity is five times stronger than Earth's, I guess I'll start with thirty times stronger." I press a few buttons on the dashboard and instantly I feel a huge weight on my… well, everything.

"Woah," I groan and try to lift a foot. "This might be tougher than I thought." And I begin training.

 **So I had this sudden hypothesis about Saiyan power up... Well at least for this story. You see they say in DBZ that every time a saiyan is healed they get stronger, well what about whenever Goku's soul separates from his body to fight as a shinigami? Food for thought right? I might use this in the story might not. Just thought I would put it out there. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please review. P.S. Sorry about such a short chapter. To make up for it. I'm posting the next chapter at the same time. Enjoy**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

PICCOLO'S POV

"So this is what the Soul Society looks like." I growled as I changed from a butterfly back to regular self.

"Soul Society?" A voice asked and I turned to see the bald man and his little friend standing next to him. "What's that?"

"Where the dead go." I answered and growled when I saw a man with black hair and a scar on his cheek walk up to us. "Goku! Why are you hear? Did you die to?"

"Goku?" The third human exclaimed.

"Oh so you're Kakarot's friends. He told me a lot about you. It's great to meet you, although I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." The man said and crossed his arms. "Well, come with me. We have a lot to talk about."

"Wait." The bald one said. "Who are you and why do you look so much like Goku?"

The man rolled his eyes and I noticed the tail flicking behind him. "You're a Saiyan." I growled with my arms crossed.

"Yes and more importantly I'm Kakarot's Father. Now come with me, Captain Yamamoto wants to speak with you." He said and turned around expecting us to follow. I considered staying there and watch as the others followed without question but my curiosity got the best of me. So I grunted in annoyance and moved to follow.

"So you're Goku's dad?" The third human, Yamcha I think, said as he stood next to the Saiyan. "Well now we know where he got the crazy hair."

The Saiyan laughed lightly. "Yes, he was surprised as well. You would almost think that he didn't know he had a father."

"Actually." Tien said. "He probably didn't he's… kind of an airhead."

"Mhm." Chiaotzu agreed.

"Yeah, I noticed." He agreed and stopped at a wall with a large man standing at the opening.

"Jidanbo!" The Saiyan called up and the giant looked down.

"Ah, Lieutenant Burdock! Nice to see you." He said. "Let me get the gate for you."

"Thank you old friend." He answered and the giant lifted up a side of the wall, allowing us through.

"What are you a Lieutenant of?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm Co-Lieutenant of squad 11. There's thirteen squads in the Soul Society. My happens to be the rowdiest of them. Which I prefer."

"If you are anything like Goku," Tien said. "Then I am not surprised."

Burdock turned to look at me. "You're Piccolo right? Thank's for training my grandson. Goku told me that he used to be a shrimp couldn't do much. That's no way to be a Saiyan."

I shrugged. "I didn't want the world to be destroyed. Only ruled by me."

The man grinned. "Now that's a Saiyan's way of thinking. Not that I think that way myself. But I used to."

"Lieutenant Burdock!" A voice shouted and we turned to see a thin man with white hair and closed eyes run up to us with a stack of papers in his arms. He reminded me of a snake.

"Ah Gin. What is it?"

"There's been a situation. Captain Yamamoto has called a meeting with all captains and Lieutenants."

"Really? I was heading there anyways. Thanks." He pat the man on the back and Gin ran off.

"Sorry." He told us. "But the tour will have to wait. Follow me and move quickly." And he picked up his pace.

"Right." Goku's friends said and raced to catch up with him.

We ran to a building at the middle of the circle and we stopped.

"I want you to all wait here." Burdock told us and went inside without waiting for an answer.

"I wonder what's going on." Yamcha wondered.

"Must be something bad." Tien answered.

"It has nothing to do with us." I answered. "So it doesn't matter." The stopped talking and I leaned against the wall, allowing me to listen in.

BURDOCK'S POV

"Good, everyone's here." The old man at the back of the room said as he sat in his chair. I stood behind my captain with Yachiru and the other lieutenants did the same.

"I called you here because Isshin Shiba disappeared last night with this left at his desk for his lieutenant, Izuru Shiba to find."

That was when I noticed that Isshin was gone. And in his place stood Gin Ichimaru. Captain opened the letter and read it aloud:

" _Hey everyone, sorry for doing this but I'm leaving the court squad. I have something I need to make right and it means I can't come back. Sorry. And old man...don't try to find me because you won't and that's a promise._

 _Isshin Shiba former captain of squad 3."_

I sighed inwardly and shook my head. He was like that and he never lied. We wouldn't find him.

"I've had Squad 2 search for Captain Kiba but haven't had any success so I asked Gin Ichimaru to step in."

Gin stepped forward and bowed. "I'm honored to receive such a position."

"Now that that's settled there is something else we need to discuss. The matter of Goku." That made me pay attention.

"Goku won the fight and beat the Saiyans but his work isn't done. Kami died before he got there. Now there are no more dragon balls so they are going to planet Namek to find more. There is no issue of this except that someone else is going there to. And he is much more powerful than Vegeta." The Captain turned to me. "Bardock, what do you know of Freeza?"

At the mention of that name, my blood ran cold and I clenched my fist. "Freeza," I growled trying to get the words out. "Freeza was the one who destroyed my world by only lifting a finger." I finally got out and the captains stared at me. "He is a man not to be trifled with. You want to be worlds away, no galaxies and even then you might not be safe. Freeza is the destroyer of worlds."

 **I hope you liked this chapter. I considered staying in Piccolo's POV but I figured it would make sense if it was from Bardock's. Anyways I hope you liked it and just as an FYI I'm going to skip to Goku's arrival because everything would be the same as before with the Namek world as in the anime. Sorry if you don't like that but I figured it would be a waste of time. If you disagree let me know and I'll reconsider. Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **As a warning, this is a huge time jump to when Goku arrives at Planet Namek. I'm sorry, but I figured you would know what happened on that planet and nothing would have changed till he got there.**

VEGETA'S POV

I growled in annoyance as I stared at the man in front of me. His orange hair moved with the breeze as he grinned down at Kakarot's son. How? How could he be so much stronger than the green toad?

"Damn it." I growled and tried to push myself up, but my beaten up body wouldn't let me. I had to hope that the kid could beat him, but it didn't look like he stood a chance either.

Recomme hit Gohan with a blast and sent the boy flying. All I could do was watch as the man toyed with Kakarot's son and I could do NOTHING!

"No." I heard the boy whispere and he slowly pushed himself up. "I...will...not...quit." He slowly walked towards Recomme.

"Wow." The Ginyu member said. "I've met a lot of tough chickens, but you definitely take the cake."

Gohan charged forward and Recomme jumped out of the way, while he jumped he kicked Gohan, causing the boy to go flying and break his neck.

"Gohan!" The bald one exclaimed

"Damn, that kid was our last hope," I said as I pushed myself up. "I should have known to never rely on a child."

"hurry up Recomme." Jeice yelled and the man looked at the other two. "Finish this so we can report back to lord Freeza."

"Yeah, yeah. Give me just a sec." He answered and went to stand next to the boy. At that moment, something flew overhead and we all watched as it landed far away.

"Must be some blokes coming for vacation or something," Jeice said. "Poor guys don't know what they've gotten themselves into."

" _It couldn't be."_ I thought.

"Goku." The bald one said. "He made it."

At that moment, a blaze of light blew past us and landed in front of the boy.

"Kakarot," I said. "So you came after all. Why am I not surprised."

Kakarot knelt down and whispered to his son.

"Hey!" Recomme yelled. "What are you doing? You can't just barge in here."

"Try to swallow this Gohan." the Saiyan said and suddenly the boy stood up.

"What the!" The Ginyu's exclaimed and we all watched in shock as they walked to Krillin and did the same thing.

"It's like he touches them and they're healed." Jeice said and Burter nodded.

"What's with Vegeta?" Kakarot asked. "I thought he was on their side."

"Well," Krillin said. "It's hard to explain."

"Wait." He said and the bald one looked at him. "Let me try this." And Kakarot placed his hand on the other's head.

After a few minutes, he took his hand away and smiled. "Alright, I think I get it."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"I read his mind." Then Kakarot turned to me. "Vegeta! Catch!" And he threw something at me. Recomme tried to catch it, but it just went through his mouth and broke off a tooth. I caught it and looked at it. A bean?

"Eat it," He ordered. "It will help."

I looked at the Saiyan suspiciously then ate the bean.

"What the!" I exclaimed as all of my wounds healed and I stood up without any trouble.

"Goku!" The bald one yelled. "Why did you help him?"

"He saved your lives, I owe him for that," Kakarot answered.

"I guess you're right," he answered and Kakarot started moving forward. "Wait what are you doing?"

"I'm going to teach these guys a lesson." Goku answered and turned to face Recomme.

GOKU'S POV

I stared at the man in front of me with his torn clothes and grinning face. His power level radiated outward with no control. I realized that he was like Vegeta when I first met him. He didn't know how to control his power.

"So you're gonna beat us all by yourself huh?" Recomme asked as I stood in front of him. "You must think you're some really hot stuff."

I didn't say a word as we stared at each other then he turned to look at his friends. "Hey, how about you give me his power level guys?"

The blue one laughed lightly. "Don't worry about it, it's only five thousand."

Recomme looked at me, dumbfounded. "That's it? What a bummer, I'm not even gonna have to try."

All I could do was glare. If it was normal circumstances I might have laughed. If I had run into these guys before Gohan was born I would have died without a doubt, but now…

"Okay, let's get down to business." He said and got into a fighting stance. "Get ready to feel pain."

The man suddenly got out of his fighting stance and started dancing while saying. "Feel the power, Recomme yeah!" All I could do was stare in shock at least until he charged at me. I watched quietly and flashed out of the way at the last minute and stood behind the other two who just watched.

I almost laughed out loud as everyone, but Vegeta looked around, trying to find me. Was I really that fast?

"Wow Jeice," The blue one murmured. "He really is fast. Where'd he go?"

I heard the red man's device beep and they turned around to look at me. By that time, I calmed enough to look at them seriously. "You guys have caused enough trouble. Return to your ships and leave this planet now."

Both of them shook with anger and attacked me, but I just stepped out of the way and returned to the orange haired man.

"Okay, we get the point. You're fast." He said and I just stared. "But speed won't be enough to save you. You see I have an ultimate attack that even you can't avoid."

I didn't even blink as he bent down and gathered his energy. When it was all gathered he stood up with his hands above his head. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and I shoved my elbow into his stomach.

"What!" I heard Krillin exclaim and I stepped back.

"Sorry," I said. "It's just that you were so open it was like you were screaming 'attack' so… I did."

Recomme gasped for breath and fell forward, unconscious.

Silence surrounded us as everyone stared at me in shock minus Vegeta who stared at me in horror. Slowly I turned around and looked at Jeice and Burter.

"Leave this planet now and never come back," I said to them. "I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to."

The two looked at each other and snickered. It looked like they didn't believe me. The two men jump up and landed on either side of me. I sighed deeply and looked into the red one's eyes.

"Okay," I told them. "Are you ready or not?"

"Grr. Let's do this Burter." The red guy said and got into a fighting stance.

"After you Jeice." Burter answered and they charged at me with blinding speed.

I didn't move an inch as they flew around me, not even trying to defend. After a few minutes, Burter finally landed and fired a beam at me. Jeice followed suite and the others stared in shock. When the dust cleared I grinned.

"Is that all you got?" I demanded and raced towards the red one then punched him in the gut. Once he collapsed to the ground I turned to the blue one and did the same thing. When both were on the ground, I turned to my son and grinned.

"See. Told you." I said to him and he grinned.

"I can't believe this." I heard someone whisper and I turned to look at Jeice. "We lost, all three of us. I need to tell Captain Ginyu." Then he shot into the sky and flew away.

"Well at least one of them has some sense," I said.

"Are you crazy Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as he stalked towards me. "Why did you let them live?"

"Because they deserve the same chance as you," I answered.

"Heh, figures you'd say that," He answered and crushed Burter's windpipe.

"Vegeta! What are you doing!" I demanded, but he didn't answer as he sent a blast of energy to Recomme, destroying him.

"What did you kill them for!" I yelled as I shook in anger.

"They are ruthless Kakarot! If you let them live they will kill you!"

I growled in annoyance.

"Why are you so scared?" Krillin interrupted and I looked at him. "Didn't you see how fast he took them out? I bet he can even stop Freeza."

"Shut your mouth!" Vegeta screamed and they froze. "Freeza is on a whole different level. Besides, he probably already used the dragon balls and is now immortal."

"I don't think he did," Krillin argued. "When Shenron is summoned on Earth, the sky goes dark and there's a lot of lightning but that hasn't happened. The sky's been clear since we got here."

"He's right." Gohan answered and I grinned.

"Good, that means we might still have a chance," I exclaimed.

"So what do we do now?" Krillin asked and I turned to Vegeta.

"You've known Freeza and the others for a long time. What do you suggest we do?"

The Saiyan prince smirked at me. "We just need to beat Freeza."

"I'm not stupid. Before I came here. Captain Yamamoto warned me about Freeza and told me to stay away."

"Good advice," He growled. "Then let's get the dragon balls and let me wish for eternal life."

"Like we would let you do that." Krillin argued and Gohan nodded. "The last thing we need is you terrorizing the universe for eternity."

"Then what do you have pla…" Vegeta suddenly froze and I did the same. There were two powers coming towards us and one was very strong.

 **I am so so so so so sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. I had not realized that it had been a month since I last posted a chapter and I feel horrible. To make up for it. I made sure that this chapter is long and I will make this story my top priority for the next little bit. I actually have another story I want to start on fanfiction but since I seem to struggle with keeping up with four, I better not add a fifth. Anyways please Read and review. It really does encourage me to keep going.**


	15. Chapter 15

GINYU'S POV

"This was the guy who defeated Recomme and Burter?" I asked as we landed in front of Vegeta and three others.

"Yeah, the one in the orange." Jeice said and pointed.

"Hm." I pressed the button on my scouter and looked at his power level. "Five thousand."

"It's strange, even with that puny power level, he was still able to beat us."

"Don't be an idiot Jeice." I scolded. "He's just hiding his true power."

"What!"

"I've seen in before. I bet this man can quadruple his power level in an instant."

The tailless Saiyan looked at the smaller creatures and they suddenly flew away.

"Hey!" Jeice yelled. "They're getting away!"

"Let them go," I said. "They would just be a nuisance anyways."

"If you say so," He said and relaxed

"Well," The Saiyan said. "I guess it's now or never."

"And I'm right behind you." Vegeta continued and I smirked.

"Two for the price of one. This must be my lucky day."

"Hah, as if." Vegeta cut in and flew away. "Good luck Kakarot!"

"Vegeta!" Kakarot yelled then turned back to me.

"Let's do this," I said and attacked.

"Huh?" Was all he got out before I punched him in the face and sent him flying.

He landed quickly and began attacking back, neither one of us landed any blows though until I dug underground and attacked from below.

"Come on," I said. "Stop holding back."

"What do you mean?" He asked and stood up.

"I'm not gullible like the rest, I know that you are still concealing your true power. I happen to be doing the same." I clenched my muscles and began to release my power. "But not anymore."

And I attacked.

I swung my fist, but all I hit was air as the Saiyan jumped away and pulled out what looked like a badge.

"I better make this quick." He said and pressed the badge against his chest.

"What the." I stared in surprise as there were suddenly two Saiyans. One lay on the ground as if he was dead and the other stood in loose black clothes. A sword sat sheathed at his hip and I felt power radiate off of him.

"Well," He said. "You wanted me to go full power. Here it is. Are you sure you can handle it?"

The scouter buzzed and I looked at the number in shock. "100,000! Is that all?"

"No." The man pulled out his sword and channeled all of his ki.

"110; 120; 160; 190,000! But that's impossible."

"No," Kakarot said. "It's not." And he attacked me with his sword.

I raced to move out of the way but the Saiyan was faster and he cut my chest.

"I tried to warn you." He said and raised his sword. "But you didn't listen. Now you must pay the price."

GOKU'S POV

"Please," The man begged as he knelt on the ground with his hand against his wound. "Spare me. I promise to leave this planet and never come back. Just spare me, I beg you."

I looked at him with Burasunakkuru hovering over my head. There was no emotion in my eyes as I tried to decide what to do, then I lowered my zanpakuto.

"Go," I said.

Ginyu looked at me in surprise for a minute then grinned.

"Oh, I'll go alright. Inside your body."

"What?" I asked and watched as he did something weird with his body and I saw his soul separate from his body.

"What's going on?" Ginyu asked. "Why am I not in your body?"

"Because it's over there." I said and pointed to it. "This is my soul. It's where I can draw out my true power."

"This just isn't possible." He yelled and I placed the end of my sword hilt on his forehead.

"It is and it's time for you to pay for what you did."

Suddenly, a large door appeared behind Ginyu and a hand reached out and dragged him into hell. Once the doors disappeared, I looked at Jeice.

"Leave now." I said and he ran. Hopefully, I would never see him again.

"I need to find the others. " I said to myself as I went back into my body and I flew towards where I felt Vegeta's power level.

 **Hey, guys! Here's another chapter for you! I know it's short, but it needed to get done. So what did you think of the changes I already made to the story. Personally I thought that if Goku was in his Shinigami form then Ginyu wouldn't have a soul to trade and would be stuck outside of his body. Anyways please review and tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

VEGETA'S POV

"They've got to be around here somewhere," I mumbled as I walked around the trashed ship and beat up bodies. I had searched everywhere on the ship and still I couldn't find the dragon balls. "Where could they be?"

"Hey, Vegeta!" A voice shouted and I looked out the window to see Kakarot flying towards me.

"What are you doing here!" I demanded and watched as he landed with a big grin on his face. "Forget that how are you still alive?"

Kakarot looked at me with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean? I beat Ginyu."

"Then why isn't he following you. With how I have seen you fight he must still be alive."

"Nope." He told me and grinned. "He got sent to hell."

"What!" All I could do was stare at him in shock. "So you killed him?"

Kakarot scratched his head and looked up. "Sort of. When I sent him to hell he was already dead."

"What do you mean by that!" I yelled, but he ignored me.

"Oh look there're Gohan and Krillin. They must have found the scouter. Does that mean the dragon balls are here?"

"Of course they are you idiot." I growled as I moved to stand next to him. "This is Freeza's ship, where else would he leave them."

"Hey, Goku!" The bald one shouted as he landed in front of us. " You got here fast. Did you already beat that one guy?"

"Sure did."

"Daddy!" The other one yelled and tackled the Saiyan.

"Hey, Gohan! Did you get the dragon radar?"

"Yep. Here." He said and held up the round device.

"So they're over there." Kakarot said and went over to a small dirt pile. Quickly, he moves the dirt away and lying on the ground were the dragon balls.

" _You gotta be kidding me."_ I thought as I walked up to them. "So what's the password."

Kakarot looked at me then gasped. "I've got no idea."

"Idiot!" I yelled and whacked him on the head. "Then what's the point of finding them?"

"We can take them to Guru." Krillin said and Kakarot grinned.

"That's right. He would know."

"We better hurry then." The bald one said as he started picking up the balls. Kakarot and his son did the same and suddenly, they took off.

I stood there for a second in confusion then I growled angrily. "No way are you leaving without me." I flew off after them and made sure they were still in my sight the whole time.

FRIEZA'S POV

This was very unfortunate. To think that I, Frieza, would need help from these whimpering Namiks. But I didn't know how to work the dragon balls here and I was certain that all the Namiks did. It didn't take me long to reach the three small power levels ahead of me. Once I reached the ridiculous house, a tall, thin Namekian stepped out and I got a good look at his power level. 42,000. Interesting.

"You are not welcome here." The namekian growled as he folded his arms across his chest.

"All you need to do is tell me how to work the dragon balls and I'll be on my." I smirked and saw a smaller power level fly away. No matter, I didn't need him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know the answer." He told me and I clenched my fists.

"I see." I told him then heard my scouter beep. Looking behind me, I saw three beings fly towards me and I grinned. "Well, this doesn't seem fair. Four of you against little old me?"

I heard the namekian say something, but I couldn't catch what it was. The other three landed around me and I grinned at them.

"Now this isn't fair. Four of you against little old me? I don't believe I stand a chance." I teased and the three new ones attacked. Without a thought, I killed all of them and looked at the namek who shook in anger. "Don't get mad. It was their own fault for coming to kill me. Are you going to tell me how to use the dragon balls now or do I need to attack your friend in the house to make you tell me?"

I was surprised when the namek grinned. "I don't think you want to hurt him. My friend is old and doesn't have much more time to live. If he dies so do the dragon balls."

"So he's like a god." I whispered and grinned. "Well, I should introduce myself. After all many people look to me as a god as well."

Looking up to the window at the top of the home, I let my powers out and destroyed the whole wall. Ignoring the young namek I floated up and looked at the old man sitting in his chair. "Maybe you can help me? I'm trying to use your dragon balls. How do I make them work?"

The old man stayed silent.

"Not much of a conversationalist are you?" I asked. "What if your friend was crying out in pain? Then would you speak?"  
"I think it would be you to cry out in pain." The old man finally spoke and I frowned. "Nail is not like the others you have slaughtered. He is fully trained in the old ways and a pure-hearted warrior. He will rise up to a new level to fight against something as dark as you."

Suddenly the young Namekian, Nail sent a blast of energy at me and it hit my back. I didn't even utter a sound as it hit me and I looked up at him. "Now that wasn't very nice. You shouldn't attack people while their back is towards you. But if you wish for a fight then you've got one." I turned back to the old namekian. "When he's dead I'm coming back for you so you better have an answer for me by then."

I then followed Nail away from the house and missed the old man speak.

"Hurry Dende," He whispered. "I don't think I will live much longer."

###########

GOKU'S POV

"Why are we going so slow?" Vegeta demanded as we flew across the sky, following Krillin to Guru's home.

"Because Gohan and Krillin can't fly as fast as us." I answered and looked behind me. "Besides, we don't know how to get there."

"But Goku?" Krillin asked. "Didn't you read my mind or something? Wouldn't you know how to get there?"

I thought about it and scratched my head. "Yeah well it's more like I glanced at your memories. I skipped the traveling stuff."

"Figures." Vegeta grumbled and crossed his arms. "Well, how much farther are we?"

"Not much." Gohan answered and I looked at my son. "I can feel Guru's energy… And Frieza's."

"What!" I yelled and let my senses reach out. Sure enough there was a strong, dark energy, up ahead. But I also felt another energy. "Hey Krillin, who's the kid flying towards us?"

"Kid?" He asked and finally noticed the boy flying towards us. "Dende!"

"Gohan, Krillin!" The young namekian exclaimed and took their hands. "Thank goodness I found you… Who are they?"

"Oh, this is my dad and that's Vegeta." Gohan said and took my hand. "Dad, this is Dende, he helped us find Guru."

Bending down to look at the kid, I grinned and held out my hand. "Nice to meet ya."

Dende grinned and took the hand. "Nice to meet you too."

"Dende, we need to get to Guru," Krillin said. "We don't know how to work the dragon balls."

Suddenly the boy's grin got wider. "You don't need to. I can do it myself."

"You can!" I exclaimed and jumped up and down. "Great! Let's do it now then."

We followed Dende to the ground and ignored Vegeta until Dende called their dragon, Parunga.

"Vegeta!" I shouted as the Saiyan raced to the namek and tried to get his wish to be immortal. Before he got a word out, I tackled him and flew away.

"Bring Piccolo back to life!" I shouted as I flew away with Vegeta. "I'll handle him."

 **Hey, everyone! I am so so sorry that this chapter took so long. I've been sick like crazy and have had no free time. Anyways. The chapters may come a bit slowly for a little while thanks to Christmas coming up and work. Please tell me what you think and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Goku's POV

"Why do you stand in my way Kakarot!" Vegeta demanded as he dropped gently to the ground. "The only way to defeat Frieza is to become immortal and I'm more powerful of the two of us. Now let me through!"

"No way Vegeta," I answered as I crossed my arms. "Even if you were stronger than me, which you aren't, I still wouldn't let you become immortal, it'd cause me too much trouble."

"Fool!" He roared and charged at me.

" _Come on guys."_ I thought as I deflected Vegeta's blows. " _Hurry and call the others back."_

 _#####_

 _Bardock's POV_

"I can't just stand here," I growled as I watched events unfold.

"Calm down Bardock." A voice whispered softly and i unconsciously gulped.

"Captian Unohana." I tried to say calmly as I turned around. "Good to see you."

"Hello, Lieutenant." She smiled softly. "You aren't thinking of going down there are you? There's enough trouble going on with Isshin's disappearance, we don't need another."

"Course not." I agreed and turned back to the screen. There was not a chance I was leaving with Unohana hovering behind me.

"He's really holding his own." Ukitake said over my shoulder and I nodded my head.

"He's still in his body even. Has he really gotten so strong that fast?"

"But will it be enough?" Aizen questioned. "After all, he needs to beat Vegeta and the prince is much stronger than before."

"So is Kakarot," I argued as I saw my son punch the young prince. "Think about it every time he forces his soul out of his body, Kakarot technically dies. So every time he returns to his body he gets stronger."

"That's an interesting theory." Kurotsuchi grinned madly. "Shall we test it when he comes back?"

"Stay away from my son Captain," I growled.

"Careful Lieutenant." Captain Yamamoto growled. "You are speaking to a superior."

Grumbling quietly, I clenched my fist and looked back at the screen. The scene had changed to watch the green creature, a Namekian, fighting Frieza. It was painfully obvious to everyone that Frieza was only playing with him, even the Namekian knew it, but that didn't matter. Nail was just buying time for Dende.

"What is going on?" Freeza demanded as the sky darkened and thunder roared. "We have been here for days and not once has the sky darkened. Why is it now?"

"Heh heh." Nail laughed painfully as he lay on the ground. "My job is complete. Dende has called the dragon and is making his wishes now."

"What!" Frieza yelled and turned to the Namek. "What are you talking about! Tell me!"

Suddenly he froze and seemed to remember something. "You mean that little pipsqueak that flew off when I talked to you? You were merely distracting me!"

"Even if you go now." Nail whispered. "You will not get there in time. You have lost."

"Gaah!" Frieza roared and flew off towards Dende and the others.

"Dende better hurry," Kaien said as the image changed back to Dende and my grandkid with the dragon. They had just made their one wish for Piccolo to come back to life and were beginning to wish for Piccolo to come to the Namekian world.

"Agreed." I said and looked at my fellow Lieutenant. "But what I don't understand is what Frieza looked like. The plate and horns on his head looked like part of a hollow's mask and that's not the worst of it."

The others looked at me and I sighed. "Didn't you idiots see the hole in his chest?"

#######

"But that's impossible," Toshiro argued as he stepped up to confront me. "We all saw his face. Never before have we seen a hollow without his mask."

"But he does have a mask," I demanded. "You saw what was on his head."

"Yes, we did but aren't those normal for their species?"

"Actually." Kurotsuchi said thoughtfully and we all turned to look at him. "Although it's common for his species to have the horns, the plate on their heads are normally purple, not snow white."

"Then he is an anomaly." Toshiro argued, but I shook my head. "I don't think so, remember Captain Urahara? Didn't he do some experiment where he mixed hollow with souls?"

Silence fell across the group. Apparently they had forgotten about that.

"Let us hope your wrong." Captain Yamamoto thundered. "Because if you're wrong then that means that Urahara is experimenting again but this time with living beings."

 **Hey, everyone! I am now thankfully at 100%! I'm sorry that this chapter was short. Hopefully, the next few chapters will be longer. Like I said before the chapter postings will be sporadic but I am working on it. Anyways I'll see you next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Goku's POV

" _Good."_ I thought as the sky grew darker and thunder roared. " _They need to hurry, though, I can sense Frieza coming."_

"Let me through Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled as he threw his fist at me again and I blocked.

"Not a chance." I retaliated and pushed Vegeta back. "And would you quit calling me that? My name is Goku!"  
Vegeta didn't answer as we continued to attack each other until the dragon suddenly disappeared and the sky lightened.

"No!" Vegeta yelled and raced towards where we left the others. I quickly followed and was surprised to see Gohan on his hands and knees. His fists were clenched with anger.

"What happened?" I asked

"Guru's dead." Dende sobbed. "We weren't able to make all of our wishes."

"What were you able to wish?"

"Piccolo is alive and here," Krillin said. "But that's it."

"I see." I crossed my arms then grinned. "That's fine. We can just use the dragon balls on our world to bring them all."

I ruffled Gohan's hair and looked at Vegeta. "I'm surprised Vegeta. I thought you would be attacking us right…" I stopped talking and looked behind me. The direction Vegeta was.

"Frieza." I whispered and looked at the creature in front of me. The destroyer of world's purple fists shook with anger and his pink striped legs bulged. I wasn't paying any attention to that, though. Instead, I stared at the gaping hole in his chest and what looked like a hollow's mask on his head.

" _He looks like a hollow."_ I thought as I shifted into a fighting stance.

"You imbeciles!" Frieza roared. "You robbed me of my wish!"

The Frost demon flew at us and I just barely stopped him from punching me in the gut and sending me flying. The strength of the punch may have thrown into the air, but it was controlled. Without a thought, I charged back at Frieza and sent him flying back.

"Krillin! Take Gohan and Dende and get out of here! We'll handle Frieza!"

I didn't even wait to see if they did it. Instead, I charged at Frieza and sent a volley of attacks. All I could do was hope that I could keep him away from the others until they were safely away.

########

Karen's POV

" _Incredible,"_ I thought as I stood next to Bardock and watched Goku fight. Ever since Uncle Isshin's disappearance, I had been searching for him but I after a point I decided that if he was alive, Uncle would only let us find him when he wanted. Besides...Who was going to miss this?

"He's holding his own." Tien said and I looked at the three-eyed man.

"You think so?" I asked and scratched my head. "I'm not so sure."

"What do you mean?" Yamcha asked and I looked at the long haired man.

"Frieza is just toying with him." Bardock answered and everyone looked at him. "He's only using a third of his power."

"But Goku's holding back too." I argued. "He's not even using his full power as a human, let alone his soul reaper powers. Doesn't that mean he might have a chance?"

Bardock shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe but I doubt it. I specifically told him to avoid Frieza. I should have known he wouldn't listen to me."

"I agree with Lieutenant Bardock." Unohana said and we all turned to look at her. "Right now Goku, at his full strength is at a fourth seat level. We still haven't seen Frieza's full power, but I think he's at a third seat level." She shrugged lightly. "This is just a guess, though."

"So they're both holding back and you think that Frieza is at my level?" I growled.

"But Frieza was the one that killed me," Bardock argued. "Wouldn't that mean he's stronger than a Lieutenant?"

"Not necessarily." Captain Hitsugaya answered. "When you first arrived, you were at maybe a seventh seat maybe less, but because of your Saiyan abilities, you gained power quickly and rose just as fast. Now you could probably beat him easily."

"Then why isn't he down there?" Yamcha growled and his fists shook. "Why aren't you down there helping your son?"

"Because it doesn't work that way." Yamamoto answered and silence fell. "We are soul reapers, shinigami. We are in charge of the dead, not the living. Goku's an exception. He is a living person with our powers. It's a small loophole, but it's big enough for him to go through."

"I should be down there." Tien growled and he shook in anger. I threw my arm over his shoulder.

"Which one of you is the strongest? You shortie over there, wolf boy, or greenie that just left?"

"Wolf boy?" Yamcha growled looked about ready to punch me. I simply jumped to the side and looked at them.

"Well?"

"Piccolo." He whispered and I nodded.

"That's what I thought." grinning at them I move to stand next to my captain. "That mean's your best is already there. Just relax and watch the fight."

All of them grumbled in annoyance and turned back to the image. That's when all of them realised things weren't going well.

"Why's Vegeta on the ground?" Yamcha asked. "And why does Frieza look different?"

I looked closer and blinked. Wolf boy was right. Now the frost demon's horns were gone and the bone plate on his head grew down his back like a guard for his spine.

"What is going on?" I asked and watched as Goku finally used the amulet to change into a soul reaper.

"Now the fight gets interesting." Kenpachi grinned manically and all I could do was agree.

########

"You didn't deserve this." I whispered as I looked at the dead Saiyan. "You, who was full of pride, to beg me to fight…" I shook my head and created a hole with a blast of Ki. "You even cried, that just wasn't like you and makes me wonder. What was your pride for? Our race or yourself?"

I placed Vegeta in the hole and placed Vegeta in it. "Don't worry though, I'll win. I promise."

Slowly, I stood back up and turned my head to look at Frieza.

"Are you ready now?" He asked and I growled.

"Why do you look like a hollow?" I demanded and Frieza cocked his head.

"I don't know what a hollow is but a man changed me to make me stronger." He answered.

"Who?" I demanded and Frieza just smirked.

"I don't think I'll tell you," He answered and charged at me.

Quickly I flash stepped away and drew my Zanpakuto.

"Protect Burasunakkuru!"

The dust cleared and I grinned at the destroyer of worlds. "Let's settle this Frieza once and for all!"

 **Hey, everyone! I am so sorry that this is a few days late. However, I think I progressed pretty far into the story. Just so you know the description Unohana used is a guestimate. Remember that some Lieutenants are stronger than others. If you want me to kind of show their power levels compared to others then let me know. Also, I am trying to make it so that Goku isn't overpowered. I had gotten a message about it and I had to agree In all technicality, Goku in his Base form could easily beat Aizen in his final form. However, I wanted it to be Ichigo to beat Aizen. My argument is that the Soul Society world is more durable than Planet Vegeta so it would be more difficult to destroy. I also have a few more arguments, but I'll share them later in the story... Anyways enough of my rambling, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Frieza's POV

"Not bad," I smirked as I looked up at the saiyan. "I haven't had to dust myself off since I was a child."

The saiyan simply laughed.

"This is fun. I think I'll toy with you for a while."

Quickly I lifted a bunch of rocks and sent them flying. Kakarot destroyed them quickly and landed on his feet.

"Very well." I murmured and lifted a large piece of land. "I think it's time to put you out of your misery."

The floating island glided quickly towards my opponent, but he flashed away.

"It will take more than that to beat me." He said with his hands clenched together and he swung at my back with a powerful force.

" _He's strong,"_ I thought as I crashed to the ground. " _But not strong enough."_

"I can't believe it." A voice murmured and I tilted my head in its direction. Goku might actually win."

For some reason, that pissed me off. A lot.  
"You'll pay for that comment." I hissed as I stood up and looked at the green Namekian before me. Wait, didn't I kill him? And why is he even stronger? It didn't matter, I'd kill him anyways. "Now die!"

I fired a beam at the one who spoke but was surprised to see the small bald one jump in the way.

"What!" I exclaimed and stared in shock for a second before I regained my composure. "No matter, I'll still kill you."

"No!"

The air around us grew heavy and I turned to see the Saiyan screaming in anger. The power was coming from him and it was only getting stronger.

"Im-impossible." I stuttered and took a step back. "How can he have this power? Is what Vegeta said true? No, nobody's stronger than me."

But the saiyan was quickly proving me wrong.

Goku's POV

Something came over me as I watched my best friend die. All I could feel was rage then suddenly I was somewhere else.

"What?" I exclaimed and looked around. "Where am I?"

"Goku!" A voice exclaimed and I turned around and gazed in shock.

Standing in front of me was a strange man with long gray hair that touched the ground and had hair that covered his entire body. He stood with his arm crossed and wore what looked liked my gi except it was pitch black.

"Burasunakkuru?" I whispered and walked up to him. "What's going on?"

"We're in your inner world. It's where the soul reaper and their zanpakuto meet to train. You, however, are here for a different reason."

"Why then?"

"You're here because of her."

My zanpakuto pointed and suddenly a beautiful woman with black hair as long as Burasunakkuru's. Her face her sharp face with dark eyes seemed familiar to me, but I couldn't place where.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ayote. I guess you could say I'm the other half of your powers."

"What other half?" That was when I noticed her tail. "Wait.. You're a saiyan?"

"In a sense," She answered. "I am one of the first Saiyans and your ancestor. Every saiyan has a part of me or another one of the original's lying dormant in them. It's just a matter of finding us."

"How was I able to find you?"

Ayote chuckled. "To explain that, I would have to explain my past. You sure you want to hear?"

I nodded my head.

"Well… You'll just have to wait." She answered and laughed.

"What!" I yelled and face planted.

"We don't have time to talk about my past. Let's just say that your rage is making you stronger right now but don't let it control you. Now, go avenge your friend."

"Alright." I nod and suddenly I'm facing Frieza again, but it was different. The rage was boiling inside me yet I felt cool, calm.

"Gohan, Piccolo. Take Krillin and leave this world."

"But Dad, our ship was destroyed."

I growled in annoyance. Then I looked up at the sky. "Hey Old Man Yama! Tell Kami to get the balls and wish for all the guys killed by Frieza's men back to life."

 _Small moment in Seireitei_

"Captain Yamamoto? Are you okay?" Kaien asked and everyone watched their Captain-commander shake in anger.

"Captain Kurotsuchi," He growled. "Get that message to Kami."

 _End moment in Seireitei_

"Dad, are you okay?"

I looked at my son and gave a small grin. "Just a sudden chill. Now listen Gohan. When the people are brought back the dragon balls should be revived. Use it to send all of the people except Frieza and me to Earth. Got it?"

Slowly he nodded.

"Good. Now go."

Once they were out of sight, I turned to look back at Frieza.

"Are you done yet?" He asked and my eyes narrowed further.

"Let's get this over with." I growled out and flew at him.

Bardock's POV

"Amazing." I gasped as I watched my son fight.

"What is with his appearance?" Ukitake asked. "Why is his hair blonde Bardock? I thought all saiyan's had black hair."

"We do. The only saiyan in existence with blonde hair was a super saiyan. But I thought they were myths."

Everyone turned and stared at the new visitor.

"You have gotten a lot bigger Vegeta," I said and nodded at him.

The saiyan prince glared at me with his arms crossed. "You look like Kakarot. Why?"

All I could do was smirk. "I'm his father. One of the bottom feeders on planet Vegeta. I'm not surprised you don't remember me. What I don't get is why you're here? Shouldn't you be in hell or something?"

"Shouldn't you?" He argued and put his hands in his pockets.

"I got special treatment."

"Enough!" Yamamoto called and everyone turned to look at him. "We allowed him to stay here to watch the fight until his revival that is all."

"Well, he won't be here long then." I answered and turned to Vegeta. "Let's go out and talk before you go. Don't worry Kakarot will win. There's not a doubt."

Slowly Yamamoto and my captain nodded. Without a thought, I slung my arm over Vegeta's shoulder and dragged him out.

Vegeta's POV

"Get off of me." I growled as soon as the doors closed and I shoved his arm off. At least, I tried to.

"Calm down princeling." Bardock growled with a smile on his face and pulled his arm away. "I just have a question to ask you."

Glaring at the man, I crossed my arms and took a defensive stance. "What do you want?"

"You're about to be brought back to life. What do you plan to do?" I blinked in surprise, but that was all of the emotion I showed.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

The man grinned. "My son just asked for you to be brought back to life. What are you going to do with your new chance at life now that you've seen what comes after?"

I scoffed. "Even if I do change now, I have committed to many of your evils to fix it."

I felt myself lighten and I looked down. Was I fading?

"I wouldn't be so sure." The older saiyan answered. "I committed evil as well and I am here. Maybe the same will be for you."

Then I disappeared to awaken in my body and be teleported back to the human world.

 **Another Chapter. I am sorry for the last post I made. I was originally going to have it on top of this chapter, but it was so long I decided that this was probably a better action. Anyways. If you read it then you will see what my thoughts are on power levels. If you see a flaw in my logic then let me know. I won't blow up like I did in the previous post. That one was more on from the comment of this being lazy writing. If you will let me give you a private response that is how I will give one. Anyways please leave a review and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Goku's POV**

"It worked." I gasped as the sky darkened and the dragon flared back into existence.

"At last," Frieza exclaimed as he stared in wonder. "Finally, I can make my wish."

" _What more could he possibly want?"_ I thought as I watched the Namekian make the wish first. Not that Frieza knew as he yelled for his wish as well.

"Dragon! I wish to be made whole! I wish to be unaffected by the soul reapers."

Silence fell as Porunga floated in the air.

"Very well." It finally said. "Your wish has been granted. All living beings will be sent to planet Earth."

"Wait," I whispered. "All living? On no." A light appeared around me and I quickly used my badge to detach from my body. When the light disappeared my body was gone and so was everyone else. Except for Frieza who stared at me angrily.

"This is the second time you have robbed me of my wish and you dared to take the time to change clothes?"

Frieza was absolutely seething with anger but I didn't even blink.

"You didn't deserve that wish." I answered and saw his anger grow. "You have lived for too long. You have ruled the living while you are dead. It is time that I fixed that."

Frieza just dodged my attack and retaliated with a beam of energy. It was weak though so I stayed in place.

"Hahaha!" He laughed. "You were being so pompous and that was all it took? What a…"

Frieza finally stopped talking when the dust cleared and he saw me still floating there, completely unscathed.

"Im...impossible." He stuttered and took a step back. "That just isn't possible."

"It's over Frieza," I stated as I floated towards him and unsheathed Burasunakkuru. "Now you will pay for your actions."

The monster looked down and his whole body shook. At first, I thought it was from fear but he quickly proved me wrong.

"I...Am...Frieza!" He roared and his power spiked. "And no saiyan will beat me!"

A large black ball grew in his hand and came flying at me.

"Cero!" He shouted and I dodged out of the way. The beam kept going and going until it exploded many miles away.

" _So he is a hollow."_ I thought as I stared at the explosion then at the creator of it.

"You're right Frieza," I said as I deflected his blows. "No saiyan can defeat you. But I'm not just any saiyan. I am a descendant of Ayote, a soul reaper, and most importantly an Earthling!" I swung my zanpakuto up, sliced the demon in half, and watched in surprise. The frost demon was splitting again. The hole in his chest as well as his hollow mask disappeared, only to reappear on the creature next to him. It was much taller than Frieza and had a strange grin on its face.

"Free!" It screamed at the sky. "I'm finally free!"

It looked at the sky and cackled maniacally. "I've been trapped in there for so long I thought I would never get out."

"I hope you enjoyed your freedom." I said and cut him down the middle. Purifying the spirit and sending him to the soul society. "Now go where you can rest in peace."

Sheathing my sword, I looked at Frieza and crossed my arms. "You have enough energy to survive until help arrives. This is your second chance at life. Don't waste it." Then I disappeared to the ship I came in.

Quickly I looked at the console and pressed some buttons. " _Some of this is damaged."_

" _It will take you a while longer to get back."_ A voice said and I jumped.

" _Ayote?"_

" _Use the arrow buttons on your left to change the coordinates to X5S934. That's the one for Earth. Then press the red button to blast off."_

" _Thanks, Ayote,"_ I told her and did as I was told. Once the coordinates were in, I pressed the red button and let the ship do the rest.

 **Vegeta's POV**

"Goku? Goku!" A shrill voice shouted and shook Kakarot's limp body. Her green-blue hair bounced as she did so and continued to call out that ridiculous name. Finally, I couldn't handle it any longer.

"Enough!" I shouted and everyone jumped. "He's not dead."

"He doesn't have a pulse you, moron!" The woman argued. 'That means he's dead."

"Then yelling at him won't make a difference. It doesn't matter anyways. Kakarot's not dead."

"What do you mean Vegeta?" Gohan asked and I growled at him.

"Did you already forget his fight with me?" I growled and I crossed my arms. "He separated himself then and I'm sure he did it now."

"So we can just wish him back here." The bald one said and pumped his fist then he stopped. "But we'll have to wait a whole year."

"You can use our dragon balls."

The large namekian said. "A year for us is only six months."

"Hahaha!" Krillin laughed and took Gohan's hands. "We can bring Goku back!"

As the group celebrated, I leaned against the tree and thought about what Bardock told me. " _I committed evil as well and I am here. Maybe the same will be for you."_

 **Goku's POV**

"How long will it take us to get there?" I asked Ayote as I sat in front of her in my inner world.

"One of your Earth years," She answered. "That should be enough time to tell you my story. Do you still want to hear?"

I nod my head vigorously.

"Alright, but understand that it will have taken the full year for me to finish. You will only be a day away when I finish."

I nod again.

"Alright then." She said and closed her eyes. "It started out as eight of us. Kohlra, Rota, Courge, Chaya, Erkin, Kaper, Pakcho, and me. We were mutants of a species that have long since perished. So much time has passed that I have even forgotten their name. However, I do remember them looking more ape-like in their normal form. More hair covered their body and they had simpler thoughts. The eight of us met by chance. All hiding from the family that hated us. And that is where my story begins.

 **Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter might take a bit because now I have to create a whole new history. So please be patient with me and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, everyone! As promised, here's the next chapter. I also got a response to the GUEST and I want to say I accept your apology. I also want to thank you for your ideas. If you can give me some more ideas that would be great. Also, I want you to understand that I won't replace your rewrite idea with this one for two reasons. One is because this story is an adopted one. The first two chapters are not mine and therefore if I jumped from Goku to Goten suddenly it REALLY wouldn't make any sense. The second reason is because I personally love where this is going. I'll think about your other ideas though and if there is a way where we could discuss this more privately that would be fantastic.**

 **To everyone else I want to thank you for your patience and please enjoy!**

Chapter 21

 _Told by Ayote. Story mode_

I was the first to discover the clearing we met in. The only way in was through a small hole at the base of a tree. Even at full growth, we could crawl through but our parents and the others not like us were too large to ever get through. I found solace in that clearing. It was the only place I could be myself. I hid there to get away from those who chased me for being different and I was too weak to stop them. I was ten of your years when the others started to arrive. Pakcho was the first. I found him on my way lying on the ground and blood pooling around him. It was the first time I found someone like me. I dragged him to the clearing and bound his wounds. It was interesting when he woke up. He stared at me for as if I was a monster. His eyes were just as dark and full of anger as my parents and siblings. I didn't know what to think. Why did he look at me like that? He was the same as me, why does he show me hatred for being the same as him?

"What?" I demanded to him as he tried to sit up and push away from me.

"Get away from me." He growled and I growled back.

"I was fixing your wounds." I answered and gestured at his chest which was covered with large leaves. "Those stop the hurting."

Slowly, I watched as he felt his chest then pulled away one of them. Behind it was clean healthy skin.

"It's gone." He whispered and looked at me. "How did you do that?"

I shrugged. "I got hurt one day and it fell on my cut. After a while, it was gone." I looked at my arm. Cut was an understatement. It was nearly off.

"What do you plan to do with me?" He demanded and I shook my head.

"Nothing. The opening's that way." I pointed to the hole in the tree. "Leave when you want."

He didn't know what to do at first. He looked between me and the hole. Finally, he ran for it and I didn't follow. I knew why he didn't feel safe with me. I didn't feel safe with him. He didn't come back for many days.

Kohlra and Erkin came next. They were brother and sister, born on the same day. One after the other. Kohlra was a beauty. Even I could tell at that time. She had a grace about her, even with the cuts I could see when she crawled through the hole. Erkin was similar to her. His hair stood straight up and you could see a determination in his eyes like a burning flame. He was the most hurt of the two and the one that I ran to.

"How did you know I was here?" I demanded as I cleaned off the wounds and wrapped him in leaves.

"Another like us told me," Kohlra said as she watched me work. "I thought there were no others like us."

"So did I." I finished wrapping his chest and turned to her. "Where do you bleed?"

They also left once Erkin awoke but they returned often. Sometimes just to see a kind face. Others to get healed by the plants. Much time passed before the others came and it was almost where Kohlra, Erkin and I were stuck at the hips. We knew that we had to learn to defend ourselves so we fought each other. I was the quickest to learn and I gained a speed and endurance that Erkin envied. Pakcho came occasionally but it was only to learn to fight. He seemed distant from us as if he thought that if he stayed away, he wouldn't be seen as different. He slowly learned that he wouldn't be accepted by his brothers so came to live in that clearing as well. We found Rota, Chaya, Kaper, and Courge while we were hunting. It was on that day that we discovered how strong we were. A whole tribe of our kind chased them through the forest. Without a thought, I jumped down and started fighting them off. It was so easy that I began to wonder why I hadn't fought them before. I killed every one of them. In my opinion, they didn't deserve to live so I fixed it.

"Ayote, They're hurt," Erkin said as he supported Rota. Kohlra was holding Kaper and Pakcho was helping Chaya and Courge.

"Let's get them home." I said as I took Chaya and we ran back.

Obviously, they stayed as well. The sun rose then fell and we grew bigger, stronger. Kohlra grew dangerously close without hiding it in any way. Rota and Erkin also grew close but tried to keep it quiet while Chaya and Kaper sort of played with each other. Chaya and Kaper were clueless about their feelings for years but a couple of nudges brought them around. Courge and I would have gotten together a lot quicker if he wasn't so lazy but it worked out.

The problems began when the tribes found us. Attacks came constantly. We were never left at peace and it finally came to a point where we had to fight for our survival again. Even Courge, the lazy bum helped and fighting them off and we quickly destroyed them. I didn't expect it to end so quickly but our fights with each other made us strong. Stronger than we could have imagined at the time. And that is why I am here, Goku. I am the source to your powers. By accepting a part of me, your wrath, you were able to gain my strength. You became a Super Saiyan.

Goku's POV

I wasn't sure how to respond at first. I didn't know how much time passed but it felt like years. The woman, my ancestor, just sat in place as I thought about it.

"Why did my hair become blonde?" I finally asked and crossed my arms. "Your hair is black."

"It used to be blonde," She answered and tugged a strand of it. "After a while, we learned that we could lower our power level to conserve energy. The strange thing was that it turned black."

"What about other Saiyans could they do what I did?"

"Yes, but most are too weak to do it or can't connect to their ancestor. It requires both strength and connection."

"Can I learn to control it?"

Ayote nodded vigorously. "Sure. I can teach you."

I jumped up and grabbed her shoulders. "Teach me! Please!"

"Alright, alright," She grumbled and pushed my arms off. "Let's begin."

 **Done! Please Review for me and tell me what you think. I personally don't like this chapter as much as I think I could but it's what I got for the moment. If you hate it please tell me and how I could fix it. If you love it, great! But still tell me if there's something I should do to make it better.**

 **Also, The eight ancestors are based off the 8 deadly sins. Yes, there are normally 7 but I've heard rumors of an 8th that was dropped in medieval times. The sins are Wrath, greed, lust, gluttony, despond, envy, pride, and sloth.**

 **Until next time.**

 **Ja ne**


End file.
